


We meet again

by jennawastaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Smp, Friendship, Gen, Ghostbur, Goodbyes, Minecraft, Sad, friend, ghost - Freeform, wilburs resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennawastaken/pseuds/jennawastaken
Summary: Philza is feeling guilty for what happened in the button room, so they decide to resurrect wilbur.
Kudos: 27





	We meet again

"Who- who are you?" Wilbur asks concerned.

"Oh, i forgot to introduce myself, how silly of me! I'm ghostbur, and you're alivebur! I guess they just call you wilbur" Ghostbur explains. 

Wilbur had seen a figure come from a light tunnel to the room where he was. He was curious, but also scared if it would be dangerous. He was meeting emotions of fear, confusion and curiousness.

He tells wilbur everything whats going on right now and they talk for a while.

"Oh im so happy you're going back! I don't even need any blue. Oh, i hope Friend is here!" ghostbur says happily and looked around, not finding what he was looking for.

Ghostbur told wilbur that he can't remember a lot of stuff, but he tells wilbur that tubbo and tommy are still very close, it seemed important. He can't bear to tell wilbur about l'manburg.

"Oh, hi glatt!" ghostbur waves happily, noticing the figure in the corner just now.

Schlatt groans and comes out of the shadowy corner.

"Whats up" Schlatt says lazy.

"How do you guys know each other?" Wilbur asks, wondering why ghostbur and schlatt are so familiar with each other.

"Oh, hey wilbur" Schlatt says, looking tired.

He shows wilbur the middle finger and smiles.

"I fucking hate that guy" Wilbur mumbles, unfazed.

"I'm still so confused, what does this mean? What- what happens to you?" Wilbur asks ghostbur looking confused.

"Well you get another chance to be with them again, i already told you!" ghostbur explains, ignoring the last part. "When you get back, cherish your time there" he sniffs and a couple of blue tears run down his face, but he's still smiling "I know at least i did"

Wilbur looks at him, confused. "How- hows phil?" Wilbur asks concerned. "D- does he blame himself for what happened?"

"I- i can't remember what you're talking about. I'm sorry i can't help more" Ghostbur says.

"Oh. It's okay, i'll see when i get back, right?" Wilbur asks.

"Yeah- i guess so" Ghostbur says and starts looking a little bit down, but picks himself up quickly. "I hope you try to keep them happy and safe. That was what i always tried to do. Could you please keep them happy and safe, for me?"

Wilbur keeps quiet looking down, feeling guilt.

"Oh wait, i'm being silly. I know you will! I could always remember how much you loved them all" Ghostbur tells him. "I mean, why wouldn't you want to keep them happy? OH! Look! Thats Friend!" Ghostbur looks really happy when he sees the familiar blue sheep. Ghostbur hugs friend tightly and his sweater gets some blue dye on it.

"Is- that a blue- sheep?" Wilbur asks looking tired.

"Yes! This is Friend! He kept me company while i was at the surface. He has been such a great Friend!" Ghostbur tells happily.

"But now, i reckon it's your time to get back. Goodbye wilbur" Ghostbur says, smiling calmly.

Wilbur feels the world melt. He hears ghostburs voice get distant. "Take good care of them. For me?" Ghostbur yells happily.

"I- i will. i promise" Wilbur mumbles, feeling everything go dizzy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WILL! WAKE UP! Wilbur?" Phil yells and shakes wilburs arm concerned that something went wrong.

"I- i saw- ghostbur. He was so sweet" Wilbur says, out of breath. He breathes in the cold air trying to get used to the odd feeling that he shouldn't really be here. He feels everything get material and starts feeling real again. He feels all the memories rush back. The room where phil stabbed him. The room where he had been so many times. When he blew up L'manburg. When his friends hated him.

"Why. Oh WHY would you ever want me back? Ghostbur sounded so genuine and- and happy. Why didn't you want him to stay? I- i don't want to feel like this" Wilbur asked them getting irritated.

"We- we need you. Of course, we loved ghostbur, but that wasn't really you. You're our friend!" Eret exlaims.

"Wilbur, you're my father! You've been an awful dad and you're decisions haven't been the greatest, but i still love you. Sometimes you make me so angry, and hurt. For example, at the election, i was waiting for you to call me. I thought finally, it could be my turn to be a big part of this nation that's so important to you. But you looked straight through me and picked tommy. Sometimes, it feels like i don't even exist to you. Sometimes you seem to care more about the land of L'manburg, and not the people in it. It really sucks. And- i know this might sound selfish, but i don't care" Fundy said quiet, but loud enough for his words to hurt. His words cut wilbur deep and made him guilty.

"I- i'm so sorry for everything. I just- I know i've done terrible things, i'll try to make up for it the best i can" Wilbur takes a deep breath.

"I know. It's okay. You're here now, that's all what matters" Phil tells him.

"Fundy, i really want to be a good father to you. I need some time to learn, but i hope you could give me a chance. You mean so much to me" Wilbur looks at fundy, straight in the eyes, giving him a wordless message. _You exist to me._ Fundy looked at wilbur and sighed. 

"I will give you a chance. Please don't make me regret this" Fundy said softly.

"Thank you fundy, you have no idea how much that means to me" Wilbur said happily. 

"Now, what have i missed?"

**Author's Note:**

> That's the story! I just wanted to do some quick story for now, let me know if you want a series about this, i have a plot idea :)


End file.
